


come on, baby, play me like a love song

by shuaesthetic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idols, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, mostly soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuaesthetic/pseuds/shuaesthetic
Summary: There's something about waking up with his boyfriend in his arms that's just so lovely.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	come on, baby, play me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> i quite literally wrote this instead of sleeping hdhhdhd
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this !! honestly, the smut here isn't TOO explicit and it's pretty soft, but i've never had sex before so what do i know
> 
> (title from troye sivan's bloom :))

There's something about waking up with his boyfriend in his arms that's just so lovely.

Perhaps it's the lips — soft and sweet and awfully seducing against honeyed skin, tempting Jeonghan to kiss at that perfect corner of Joshua's mouth. Not directly on his lips, because he hasn't brushed his teeth yet, and even to him his breath tastes horrible.

And maybe he _does_ slightly peck at that perfect corner of Joshua's mouth. Either way, he could still defend himself by saying he was still half-asleep.

He breathes in the other boy's scent, reaching up to brush flyaway strands of hair out of Joshua's face. Soft hands against even softer skin, and Jeonghan thinks it's way too early to have his heart racing.

This close to Joshua's face, Jeonghan can make out all the tiny flecks decorated on his skin, all the barely-there freckles that Jeonghan yearns to trace if Joshua would let him. It's beautiful. More than that, actually. This close, Joshua's a galaxy, all the divine specks of stardust and pretty moons and everything in between.

 _His_ galaxy.

Jeonghan finds himself smiling at the thought. It's completely unfair though, because each one of their stylists and make-up artists make sure to cover up every inch of Joshua's beautiful marks. It's a tragedy, Jeonghan knows, but all he can do is sit away from the other boy, clenching his fists in anger. How do some people even _dare_ think that idols can't have _imperfections,_ or whatever they call it, especially when Joshua looks just as stunning without makeup.

And maybe, Jeonghan's just the tiniest bit mad that he has to smother up his and Joshua's relationship to the whole world. They've told their members, sure, and they were barely even surprised. Although, now it's absolutely forbidden for Jeonghan to sleep with the other boy, and vise versa.

That never stopped them though, and he's sure Seungcheol's starting to give up at separating the two.

His train of thought halts when he hears Joshua let out a soft grumble, stretching his arms and smacking Jeonghan in the face.

"Morning," Jeonghan greets with a tiny laugh, making sure his terrible breath isn't the first thing the other boy's hit with right after waking up. He kisses at Joshua's jaw instead, earning a soft whine from the younger.

"What time is it?" Joshua asks groggily, eyes still closed as his arm finds Jeonghan's waist. He starts drawing circles on the dimples of Jeonghan's back, and Jeonghan tries not to let it drive him insane. "Are we late for our schedule?"

Jeonghan has to take a moment to reply, because his eyes follow the way Joshua's tongue licks at his lips, and oh my _God_ , Jeonghan wants to kiss him so badly. But he holds the urge to do so with unsteady hands, because his amazing boyfriend doesn't deserve his sewage breath.

"It's still early," he assures him. "Barely 6 in the morning, actually."

Joshua's eyes flutter open at that exact moment, scrunching his nose at Jeonghan's answer. "Is it still 5 then?" Jeonghan nods, and Joshua shoves his pillow over his head, voice muffled. "Okay, goodnight. Wake me up in another 4 hours."

A giggle slips from Jeonghan's lips at this, although it's more of a small smile and a huff of breath than actual sound.

He then lets his hands explore the map of Joshua's body teasingly, hands going under the confines of Joshua's zipped-up jacket and down to his boxers like it had done many times before. It's a bit mean of him, especially when he fondles with the sensitive flesh of the other boy's exposed thighs, but now Jeonghan's wide awake and it would be absolutely horrible of the younger if he goes to sleep and leaves him alone just like _that_.

The other boy removes the pillow from his face then, glaring at Jeonghan, but in his sleepy state it's more like a squint, and Jeonghan easily counters it with a bright smile.

"Jeonghan," he whines, actually _whines,_ and Jeonghan thinks his heart is about to soar out of his chest. "Let me sleep. It's the least you could do after keeping me up all night."

He sees Joshua flush once the words leave his mouth, which is good because Jeonghan was actually pretty tired when they went to bed last night, falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow. He deserves an explanation.

"Kept you up? How exactly?" he asks, a shit-eating grin on his lips that his boyfriend always claimed to want to kiss off his face whenever it showed. "Have you been having bad thoughts of me, Shua?"

The blush only continuing to darken adorably, the other boy quickly buries his face in his hands. "Go away," he grumbles, stubbornly squirming from Jeonghan's grasp around his waist.

It's so cute, Jeonghan _has_ to kiss him. He has to, or he might actually die 

He unlatches himself from Joshua, which is certainly easier said than done, only to earn a groan of protest from the other boy.

"I didn't actually mean it!" he complains, and Jeonghan allows himself to laugh. Loudly too, because now he's a good distance away from the other boy and his breath can't possibly strike Joshua down from this far away.

He's going to kiss Joshua. Make out with him even, but with a clean mouth.

"Jeonghan, come back. It's cold," Joshua complains, wrapping their shared blanket around him even tighter, and Jeonghan finds himself shaking his head fondly at the action. "Please, love?"

He stops in his tracks when the words leave Joshua's lips and into his ears. This is just plain cruel. Jeonghan isn't sure what the other boy is trying to achieve with being this endearing when he isn't even trying, especially since Joshua _knows_ how much the air gets knocked from his lungs every time he calls Jeonghan something like that.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth," he declares, deliberately looking at everything that isn't the younger. "Because I really wanna kiss you right now. Wanna join?"

He glances for a back split second to see the way Joshua's cheeks tint a bright hue of red, and he's quick to bite back the satisfied smile growing on his face.

A new thought pops in Jeonghan's head, and before Joshua can burrow himself into their blanket even more, he swiftly yanks it away, causing the other boy to shiver at the sudden exposure.

"Let's brush our teeth together, Shua," he pleads, but the other boy ruthlessly offers him a mere murmured grumble, and a sigh is halfway from escaping Jeonghan's lips when Joshua's hands reach for his neck and pulls him down into a kiss, morning breaths and all. 

When they part, Joshua smiles up at him, lazy and soft and so divine, and Jeonghan can feel his body burn crimson.

"If you wanna kiss me-" the other boy mumbles below him, breath hot against the base of Jeonghan's neck. "Then just do it, you coward."

Jeonghan doesn't respond, too busy willing away the fervent heat pooling into his chest and into his stomach as he stares at the other boy. There's a short period, a buffering moment where Joshua watches him, breath stuck in his throat — they're still waking up, after all — until Jeonghan concludes enough is enough and connects their lips, and suddenly everything around them becomes blurred in scarlet.

He feels Joshua's hands lightly tug at his hair, his hips rolling upwards lazily as their half-hard lengths meet halfway, the thin fabric of their underwear the only things keeping them separated.

They pull apart to breathe, the other boy looking up at Jeonghan with half-lidded eyes as he says, "We better be going the fuck to sleep after this, you got that?"

Jeonghan gives a vague nod of agreement, his hands finding the small of Joshua's back and his lips finding the soft skin of his neck, nipping and licking at the spot as Joshua keens, arching into his hold.

His lips start to wander then, traversing the tilt of the younger's throat and down into the delicate flesh of his collarbone, the other boy letting out a soft moan when Jeonghan kisses at a particular pinprick of sensitive skin. He feels Joshua swallow, and he finds himself wanting to follow the sound.

“Ah,” Joshua breathes out as Jeonghan's hands slide under his sweater, ghosting over his nipples. He catches the way the other boy reddens deeply at the touch, and Jeonghan feels a tiny grin start to grow at the corners of his lips.

With one hand on the other boy's hip, Jeonghan uses his free hand to unzip the soft material of Joshua's jacket down, down and down, until the piece of clothing hands loosely hangs over the other boy's slender shoulders and Jeonghan's given free reign to stare at every inch of Joshua's tender, sensitive midriff.

At the sound of Joshua's whimper, Jeonghan throws all sense of rationality out the window

He kisses the planes of the younger's chest in a way that's sure to leave some marks, ignoring the nagging voice in his head that sounds an awful lot like Seungcheol. He uses one hand to play at Joshua's pretty buds, smiling into the other's delicate skin when he feels it harden at the touch.

And then Jeonghan runs a hot stripe down the other boy's nipple with his tongue, feeling all his blood rush south at the beautiful sound of Joshua's moan.

It's bashful, really.

"Jeonghan, wait," Joshua interrupts, chest heaving and flushed, and Jeonghan looks up at him through his lashes, only to see the other boy's face covered in the crooks of his elbows. "I don't- What if the others hear us?"

"It's 6 am, Shua. I doubt they'll be awake," he replies easily, before his lips twitch down into a frown. "Why are you hiding?"

"Ah, well." Joshua clears his throat, and even behind the borders of his arms, Jeonghan can still spot the rosy tint flowering on the younger boy's cheeks. "I might look weird. It's fine."

 _No_ , it isn't fine. The frown on Jeonghan's face deepens, his hands hovering over the pretty curve of Joshua's waist.

"Shua?"

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful."

"Oh." The younger's voice is softer now, more unsure, and Jeonghan feels his heart start thudding in his chest when he sees the rosy flush turning into something a bit more rubescent. 

It's an amazing look on him, Jeonghan thinks.

"No, you're _beautiful_ ," Jeonghan emphasizes, hands climbing up to Joshua's arms and slowly pinning them above his head, away from his face. The other boy is quick to turn away, his eyes shut. "Sweetheart, you're breathtaking."

"I'm not-"

"Shua _,_ love, wait till I'm done."

He gently tilts his boyfriend's head by the chin, their eyes meeting, and he pauses for the briefest of moments.

And then Jeonghan engulfs him in a burning kiss, his hand still pinning Joshua's sylphlike wrists down onto the mattress, the other hand gripping onto the supple skin of the younger's upper thigh. He feels the whimper falling from Joshua's lips warm in his throat, and Jeonghan thinks his chest might start to bruise from the hammering of his heart.

Jeonghan's hands seem to have a mind of its own, wandering the soft sketch of Joshua's body. He runs a single, teasing finger down the line of Joshua's abdomen, causing a pretty gasp to spill from the other boy's lips. 

At this point, his hand is starting to cramp from holding down the younger's wrists, and before Jeonghan can even think twice, he takes off his shirt, silently glancing at Joshua for permission.

Joshua nods, and Jeonghan feels a tempting smile tug at his mouth. He does it briskly, tying the taller boy's wrists to their headboard, stopping for a moment to admire Joshua from under him, breathless and blushing and absolutely beatific.

"You're more than pretty, Shua, Divine, really," Jeonghan tells him, hands gripping Joshua's waist as he teases at the other's chest once more, kissing at all the spots he knows Joshua to be sensitive in. He takes in one of Joshua's pink buds into his mouth, teasing at the other with one hand, and Jeonghan utterly delights in the way his boyfriend writhes and gasps from under him.

"Jeonghan, I-" Joshua stops, face coloring red as a moan slips out of him when Jeonghan quite literally _licks_ at his navel. In his defense, Jeonghan isn't all too sure what came over him when he did that, but Joshua just looks so fucking good like this, lips parted, red and swollen, with purple bruises lining his collarbones like stars, and it definitely doesn't help Jeonghan's length that's practically begging to be let out at this point.

Jeonghan ignores it. Just a litte longer, he tells himself, going back to continue trailing soft kisses just above the elastic of Joshua's underwear, constantly reminding his heart to calm the fuck down when Joshua's back arches like a cat at his lips on his skin, whimpering at the sensation. It's so pretty and endearing and Jeonghan is starting to feel very, _very_ faint.

"You're not even aware of the things you do to me, are you?" Jeonghan murmurs against the other's skin, and Joshua lets out a broken whimper when he feels Jeonghan spread his thighs apart, flushing darkly at the sudden vulnerability.

Jeonghan sees all this, yet merely continues to run his fingers up and down the very insides of Joshua's soft thigh, the other boy letting out a sound somewhere between a giggle and a moan at the movement. It sends sparks of pleasure down Jeonghan's spine.

"Hannie," Joshua says, eyes squeezed shut as he gasps for air. "Stop teasing, oh my God, _please_."

Jeonghan doesn't reply, instead bringing his mouth to what he knows are Joshua's overly sensitive thighs, revelling in the sounds Joshua makes when he sucks at the soft skin. Jeonghan kisses, and licks, and kisses again, all while Joshua lets out a string of lovely moans that gets his heart rate clambering and his crotch twitching.

Once again, he decides enough is enough.

He begins mouthing at his boyfriend's clothed length, feeling the way Joshua's thighs tenses at the unexpected gesture, his body curving into Jeonghan's clutch.

"Jeonghan," he calls out, soft and wrecked, and Jeonghan pauses his licks at Joshua's groin, looking up at the other boy. "Untie me. I- I'm close and I want to feel you."

And Jeonghan concurs, Joshua's hands rambling his body the second he frees him. It leaves Jeonghan aching and throbbing, until he's completely certain he won't be able to last much longer.

He continues to suck at Joshua's hardened length through the thin cloth, his mind reeling at the touch of his boyfriend's hands in the most intimate places of his body, until Joshua's left religiously chanting Jeonghan's name, begging for the both of them to come.

Joshua cries as his hips bends into his touch, once, twice, until stilling completely, leaving Jeonghan with the sour taste of the other's semen through the fabric.

Jeonghan's head spins and darkness takes over his vision as he follows seconds later, his underwear darkening at the stain as he lets out a pleasured sigh.

And then Jeonghan collapses right beside his boyfriend, heaving breaths mingled together as they both try to calm their hammering pulses and their hearts thumping almost painfully against the cages of their ribs.

After a moment, Jeonghan feels Joshua groan, the other boy turning his body and nestling his head lightly on Jeonghan's chest. He looks up at him, the morning sunlight streaming past their curtains and into Joshua's tan skin, and Jeonghan has to stop his heart from running yet another marathon as his eyes flutter close.

"Jeonghan?" Joshua calls out tiredly, breath tickling his chest as Jeonghan hums in acknowledgement. "How much do you like me to come when I barely even touched you?"

"Ah." He finds his face redden at the abrupt question, and it's completely unfair how Joshua just _asks_ him something like that without even batting an eye. Clearing his throat, he says, "In hindsight, you make very pretty noises."

He feels more than sees Joshua getting flustered, and he cracks a single eye open to see the pink hue dusting the other boy's cheeks as he shakes his head affectionately.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?'

"That's my specialty."

And Joshua laughs, kissing away the stupid grin plastered on Jeonghan's face.

The other boy falls asleep soon after, and Jeonghan lets himself stare at Joshua for just a little while longer, his eyes and nose and lips, and every part that Jeonghan wants to kiss at if Joshua would let him. He stares until his eyes grow heavy, drifting into unconsciousness at the steady rise and fall or Joshua's chest.

There's something about falling asleep with his boyfriend in his arms that's just so lovely, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed reading 💗 pls leave kudos + comments if you did !!


End file.
